The Last Blood
by Mihashi Takaya
Summary: Chapter 2. Dan dia adalah orang terakhir yang berada di pemakaman.  No Pairing... Author setengah tidur waktu bikin fic ini, jadi harap dimaklumi.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : Mistery**

**Chara : Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, dan Neji**

**Rate : T atau M?**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Sensei **

**Warning : Berdarah-darah dan sadis.**

**Idea : Original**

**The Last Blood**

"Tidaaak….!"

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak untuk menyembunyikan kebohonganmu."

"Sungguh… a….," bantah gadis yang masih berkutat dalam ketakutannya. Tiba-tiba... suaranya tercekat, menyangkut di kerongkongannya yang ikut terputus. Seorang bertopeng dan berjubah hitam di depannya telah memutus nafas gadis itu, tanpa memberikannya kesempatan – walau hanya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kalimat. Walau hanya sebuah kalimat berdarah, dari kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

~.~

"Selamat pagi, Sakura!" sapa Naruto ketika Sakura tiba di halaman sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto!" balas gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Naruto memang siswa yang penuh keceriaan dan pandai membuat sebuah perbincangan menjadi hangat dan akrab. Dia selalu membuka topik pembicaraannya dengan "Apa kabar?" pada semua orang yang dia sapa. Dia orang yang selalu belajar dari pengalaman semua orang. Masa lalunya yang kelam bukan hambatan untuknya. Masa lalu – kehidupan yang sangat sulit bagi laki-laki bermata biru tersebut – hanyalah sejarah yang dapat dipelajari untuk membuat kehidupan yang lebih baik di masa depan. Sakura tampak antusias mendengarkan cerita lucu yang diceritakan oleh Naruto pada pagi hari yang cerah itu.

"Hei, Sakura! Ada apa di sana?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah papan pengumuman yang dikerubungi oleh lalat-lalat yang haus akan pengetahuan.

Sakura dan Naruto saling berpandangan, menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Iya, ada apa di sana?"

Mereka tertawa.

"Sepertinya, berita terhangat pagi ini luar biasa," terka Sakura.

"Ayo, kita ikut bergabung!" ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berlari-lari kecil ke arah kerumunan siswa-siswi SMA Konoha.

_Hinata __dibunuh seseorang yang telah dicari-cari oleh Polisi Konoha selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini. Kepalanya hilang. Kasihan sekali._

"Apa kau mendengarnya, Sakura?" tanya Naruto terkejut, tak percaya.

Wajah cerianya meredup. Ia menatap Sakura, menunggu jawabannya dan reaksinya.

"Entahlah, kita harus membaca pengumuman tersebut sebelum kita membenarkan ucapan seseorang," ujar gadis teman sekelas Naruto seraya menunjuk punggung-punggung puluhan murid SMA Konoha yang kini terlihat liar. Mereka berebutan menjadi yang terdepan di kerumunan tersebut.

"Apakah kita harus menunggu hingga kerumunan ini lenyap?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Tidak perlu. Kita mengantre saja, karena jika kerumunan ini telah tiada, itu pertanda kegiatan belajar telah dimulai," jawab Sakura mantab.

"Ya, benar."

Menunggu, menunggu, menunggu. Satu per satu, siswa-siswi yang telah puas melahap berita terhangat hari itu, bergerak mundur. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, hingga satu meter di depan papan pengumuman. Satu orang lagi mundur dan selembar kertas yang tertempel di papan itu terlihat jelas. Naruto segera membaca berita yang tampaknya sedang menjadi pembicaraan terhangat di SMA Konoha.

"Sakura, aku telah membenarkan perkataan gadis itu. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat keruh. Ia seperti menyembunyikan duka di hatinya yang paling dalam. Duka masa lalunya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak cukup tinggi untuk membaca pengumuman itu dari belakang sini," kata Sakura sambil berteriak. Ia berjinjit-jinjit agar suaranya dapat terdengar baik oleh Naruto yang berada tepat di depan papan pengumuman.

"Tunggu sebentar." Naruto dengan cekatan melepaskan paku payung yang merekatkan secarik kertas – yang kini berada di tangannya – di papan pengumuman yang selalu berisikan berita-berita terhangat di Konoha setiap hari. Ia menerobos kerumunan, menyela barisan hanya untuk memberikan selembar kertas pada teman sekelasnya. "Sakura, bacalah!"

Sakura menerimanya seperti merampas. Ia tahu bahwa kini ia sedang ditatap oleh banyak mata yang menatapnya kesal.

_Keluarga Hyuuga sedang berduka. Kepergiaan Hinata yang tidak wajar membuat kedua orang tuanya sangat terpukul. Dan mayatnya akan dikubur tepat saat matahari berada di atas __Konoha, hari ini. _

"Hinata…," gumam gadis itu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Gumaman yang terdengar seperti rasa turut berduka.

"Hei! Kamu! Pengumuman itu bukan milikmu seorang. Jadi, kembalikan kertas itu ke papan pengumuman ini segera!" bentak salah seorang senior yang paling ditakuti di SMA Konoha. "Rekatkan dengan paku payung itu lagi," sambungnya.

"Eh, iya. Maafkan aku Kiba."

Naruto bergegas memasang secarik kertas yang membuat jantungnya berdegup tak berirama. Dengan cekatan, cepat dan tepat, kertas pengumuman tersebut telah berada di tempatnya semula. Pengumuman yang sangat mengejutkannya. Pengumuman berdarah.

Ia menyeruak kerumunan di depannya dengan kasar. Beberapa orang nyaris terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan kesal sambil menahan geram.

"Hinata…. Mengapa?"

"Naruto…," panggil Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menjadi sungkan ketika melihat genangan air di kedua sudut mata Naruto.

"Mengapa? Mengapa pembunuh itu begitu tega dengan Hinata? Apakah karena dia seorang pembunuh?"

Naruto berlari sambil menahan bulir-bulir hangat yang hendak jatuh ke pipinya. Ia tidak peduli akan amarah guru Kakashi yang menunggunya nanti. Ia terus berlari hingga langkahnya dicegat oleh seorang pria yang juga menyandang nama "Hyuuga" di belakang namanya.

"Dia memang pantas mati!" seru pemuda itu.

Naruto terkejut. Ia mendongak dan...

~Bersambung~

**Kuis : Siapakah pembunuh berantai tersebut?**

Ada yang bisa tebak? Dan apa alasannya?

Pertanyaan penting :

Apakah masih ada Typo?

Bagaimana tanggapan Anda tentang fic ini?

Alasannya?

Apakah genre-nya telah tepat?

Apakah rate-nya telah sesuai?

Lanjutkan atau tidak dilanjutkan?

~ Apa yang kalian lihat belum tentu kenyataan. Apa yang kalian dengar belum tentu kebenaran. Apa yang kalian lakukan belum tentu biasa-biasa saja. ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre : Mistery dan Crime**

**Rate : ****masih T **

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto sensei, ogenki desu ka?**

**Warning : Hanya Imajinasi**

**Idea : Mihashi Takaya**

**The Last Blood**

Chapter 2: Kuburan

"Dia memang pantas mati!" seru pemuda itu.

Naruto terkejut. Ia mendongak dan...

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," sapa pemuda bernama Neji tersebut sambil mencekek leher Naruto.

"Le-lepaskan!" ujar Naruto terbata.

"Kau pikir, kau dapat menghindar?" ancamnya.

"Menghindar? Mengapa aku harus menghindar?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn... Ya, aku tahu kau tidak melakukan apapun."

Cengkraman Neji mengendur seiring desahan napas yang tiada jeda. Ia berbalik –memalingkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya. Ia diam. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Cahaya matahari pagi menorobos masuk ke ruangan kosong di depannya, sebagian di pantulkan oleh dinding di belakang Neji dan cermin-dinding yang dipasang di sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku memang membenci dia. Aku sangat membencinya. Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku pembunuhnya?"

Ia berbalik dan menatap Naruto tajam. Matanya sangat liar. Naruto terdiam. Hanya diam dan menunduk. _Apakah Neji bukan si pembunuh itu?_ hatinya bertanya-tanya.

"Mengapa kau membenci adik sepupumu sendiri?" tanya Naruto memberanikan diri menatap mata Neji yang terlihat penuh kebencian.

"Aku tidak mau memberikan alasan untuk "mengapa"mu yang konyol itu," jawabnya ketus.

"Apakah kau..."

"Bukan. Dia bukan aku. Aku bukan si pembunuh itu. Kuharap kau mengerti," selanya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

"Mengapa?" gumam Naruto gundah dan bimbang. "Mengapa Hinata?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Neji tak acuh.

"Mengapa?" jerit pemuda berambut kuning tersebut sambil menatap Neji penuh amarah. Kini, ia tidak mau menunduk lagi. Karena dengan menatap mata pemuda "Hyuuga" itulah ia dapat menunjukkan bahwa dirinya seorang pemberani, dan mungkin ia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari tatapan mata orang yang ia pikir adalah si pembunuh berantai.

Neji menangkap kemarahan yang besar dari mata Naruto. Kemudian, ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya yang paling dalam. Ia masih melihat kemarahan itu di mata adik kelasnya tersebut, belum berubah. Dengan usia tiga tahun lebih muda, sama sekali tak membuat Naruto ciut. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca menanti jawaban, menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya –sebagai seorang yang pernah dibenci, Naruto dapat merasakan kebencian yang terdapat di hati lawan bicaranya, meskipun kebencian itu bukanlah untuk dirinya. Naruto masih menatap Neji tajam. Ia masih tegak berdiri dalam diam.

Neji menggamit lengan Naruto dan membuka telapak tangannya yang mengepal. "Ambillah," ujar Neji seraya menutup telapak tangan _Junior_-nya kembali. Kemudian ia berlalu dengan meninggalkan senyuman misterius yang ia berikan di hati Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dan mematung. Ia menatap benda kecil di tangannya penuh tanya. _Apa ini? Mengapa dia memberikanku benda ini?_

Neji telah hilang dalam lorong yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

_Apakah aku bermimpi?_

Naruto merasakan cahaya pagi yang hangat menimpa pipinya dengan lembut. Ia merasakan angin pagi yang segar, dan memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja.

_Hinata? Berita itu? Apakah semua ini nyata?_

Naruto membuka telapak tangannya. _Nyata!_ Benda di tangannya terasa tidak asing. Ia lalu memencet tombol kecil yang berada di ujung satunya yang berbentuk oval**, **tiba-tiba...Naruto melempar benda itu ke lantai –pisau lipat, ternyata benda di tangannya adalah benda yang merenggut nyawa ibunya. Meskipun benda itu berbeda, sama saja!

_Pisau lipat? Mengapa Neji memberikanku benda tajam seperti ini? Apa tujuan tersembunyi itu? Apa yang coba ia sembunyikan dariku tadi? Mengapa aku tidak dapat membayangkannya sedikit pun? Mengapa aku tidak dapat merasakannya? _

"Naruto!" seru seorang di belakang Naruto.

_Suara itu..._

"Sakura?"

Naruto menoleh ke kiri. Ia melihat Sakura, Guru Kakashi, Ino dan Kiba.

"Naruto, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Guru Kakashi cemas.

"Ya, saya tidak apa-apa."

"Kakak, aku sangat khawatir," ujar gadis berambut pirang panjang, rambutnya yang panjang berpadu dengan wajahnya yang melankolis, menjuntai melewati bahunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino."

Ia melihat ke arah Guru Kakashi dan diam beberapa menit. "Guru, terima kasih!" seru Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya tiba-tiba.

Kakashi terkejut dan berusaha tersenyum, kemudian menjawab, "Terima kasih kembali."

Jam besar SMA Konoha tepat menunjukkan pukul delapan. Burung-burung CR menyanyi. Suara mereka berpadu menjadi bel masuk yang merdu. Bel merdu tersebut tidak sampai ke depan kelas cadangan di lantai bawah, tepat di ujung lorong sekolah, tempat di mana Neji mengancam Naruto. Kiba yang mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam menjadi panik.

"Jam delapan! Tidak! Aku belum mengerjakan PR Matematikaku!"

"Kau belum mengerjakan PR-mu?"

"Eh, ti-tidak...maksud saya... Iya, benar. Saya memang belum mengerjakannya, Guru. Maafkan saya, Guru," ujar Kiba menyesal.

"Jujur memang lebih baik, bukan?"

Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Kiba mengangguk serempak.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Guru Kakashi ramah.

"Ya," jawab keempat muridnya.

Luas bangunan sekolah mencapai 2000 km persegi. Karena itu, mereka mempercepat langkah mereka agar tidak terlambat tiba di kelas. Sebagai guru, Kakashi memimpin murid-muridnya di depan. Ia berjalan paling cepat. Keempat muridnya juga tak mau kalah. Mereka seperti sedang berlomba jalan cepat. Tergesa-gesa.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa Guru Kakashi ketika beliau sampai di kelas C1.

"Selamat pagi, Pak."

Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Kiba yang terengah-engah segera menuju ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing seraya diikuti tatapan puluhan pasang mata di kelas tersebut. Mereka bertanya-tanya, _apa yang telah terjadi antara mereka dan Guru Kakashi? _Ada beberapa orang, baik laki-laki atau perempuan yang bertanya-tanya _apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa digunjingkan dari mereka?_ di dalam hati mereka.

"Hari ini kita tidak akan melaksanakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Bapak yakin kalian telah mengetahui alasannya."

Tidak ada teriakan "hore" atau "yes" di kelas C1. Semuanya terdiam dan menunduk. Mereka semua mengerti bahwa kegiatan belajar ditiadakan untuk menghormati kepergiaan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Bagi mereka "Pelajar Konoha" tidak ada hari tanpa belajar, jadi tidak ada kata "huu" atau "yaah" yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Kita akan pergi bersama-sama melihat jenazah Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya jam sepuluh nanti. Jadi, tidak ada yang boleh pulang. Karena itu, jika kalian merasa lelah, kalian boleh tidur di kelas ini atau di tempat lain di wilayah sekolah. Jika kalian merasa lapar atau yang belum sarapan, kalian boleh pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut kalian. Kepala Sekolah telah memerintahkan Kepala Kantin untuk menyediakan masakan lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Dengan tujuan agar seluruh murid-murid SMA Konoha dapat menimakti menu kantin sepuasnya sehingga tidak ada yang pingsan ketika berada di rumah duka nanti. Kalian juga boleh bermain di dalam kelas asalkan jangan menganggu teman-teman kalian yang sedang tidur," jelas Guru Kakashi panjang lebar. "Bapak akan ke ruang guru untuk membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa," sambungnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa," jawab murid-murid Kakashi kompak.

Waktu bergulir sangat cepat. Rasanya baru satu menit yang lalu Guru Kakashi berlalu. Jam besar SMA Konoha menunjukkan kehebatan dirinya. Seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dengan jam tersebut telah menyetel bel yang sangat nyaring pada pukul sepuluh. Semua siswa-siswi sudah biasa mendengar suara yang memekakkan telinga tersebut. Tetapi, tetap saja masih ada yang terkaget-kaget. Apalagi siswa-siswi yang ternyata menggunakan waktu dua jam yang diberikan oleh guru mereka untuk tidur.

Mereka segera beranjak dari tempat masing-masing, meski masih ada yang terlihat keberatan dan enggan di antara mereka. Dalam sepuluh menit seluruh siswa-siswi SMA Konoha, mulai dari angkatan pertama hingga ketiga, telah berbaris rapi di depan _Gerbang SMA Konoha_, berbaris menurut kelas masing-masing. Setelah semua siswa-siswi dipastikan tiada yang tertinggal, mereka segera pergi ke rumah duka. Sungguh sebuah tradisi SMA Konoha yang sudah ada sejak sekolah tersebut didirikan oleh seorang bernama Madara Uchiha.

Setelah tiba di rumah duka, rombongan SMA Konoha segera masuk ke ruang jenazah. Satu per satu membuka kain putih yang menutupi tubuh jenazah. Seharusnya mereka melihat wajah yang terbaring di atas kasur lipat yang ada di sana, akan tetapi semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kalian sudah tahu alasannya, bukan?

Tepat pukul dua belas siang, jenazah dibawa seperti raja di dalam tandu menggunakan keranda yang ditutupi kain berwarna hijau, menuju ke satu-satunya pemakaman di Konoha.

Konoha memiliki aturan yang sangat detail dan menjangkau seluruh lapisan masyarakat. Siapapun yang hendak memasuki area pekuburan tidak boleh menggunakan alas kaki walaupun hanya sepasang kaus kaki. Semua itu untuk menghormati penguhuni-penghuni di tempat tersebut. Supaya setiap manusia yang masih bernafas dapat memperlakukan mereka yang telah tiada di dunia ini seperti di rumah mereka sendiri. Dan masih banyak aturan lain tentang adab-adab berziarah ke kuburan yang terdapat di _Kitab Undang-Undang Konoha_.

Dari jauh tampak dua orang penggali kubur yang penuh peluh di sekujur tubuh mereka. Baju mereka berwarna kecoklat-coklat karena terkena cipratan tanah dan tanah yang longsor ke dalam liang lahat yang mereka gali. Pelan-pelan, sangat hati-hati, dua orang pria pembawa keranda menurunkan mayit ke dalam liang lahat dan menutupnya dengan papan-papan. Dua orang penggali kubur tadi segera melompat naik, kemudian menutup rumah terakhir Hinata dengan tanah yang lembab disiram hujan semalaman. Mereka tidak memberinya nisan seperti kuburan-kuburan di negeri lain.

Tidak ada yang menangis, meskipun dia adalah orang yang telah melahirkan dan merawat Hinata selama Hinata masih hidup. Masyarakat Konoha sangat tabah. Mereka yakin jika suatu saat nanti mereka juga akan menyusul para pendahulu mereka. Cukuplah bagi mereka menangis di dalam hati atau di ruang tertutup.

Satu per satu mereka yang hadir di sana pulang ke rumah atau ke tempat kerja mereka masing-masing.

"Kakashi!" seru seseorang setelah semua orang pergi. Hanya ada Kakashi di tempat itu.

"Ya," Kakashi menoleh. Ia sangat terkejut. _Dreizehn? Satu, dua, tiga... Mereka bertiga. Kepala dreizehn juga ada di sini!_ _Mau apa mereka!_ batinnya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Kakashi?"

"Saya Kakashi Hatake."

"Anda kami tahan."

"Apa? Mengapa?"

"Sebagai guru, Anda pasti pernah membaca buku-buku yang ditulis oleh Madara Uchiha, pendiri negeri ini, yang berjudul "Pembunuh Sejati", bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Apa mungkin...?"

"Tepat sekali! Pembunuh sejati tidak hanya membunuh korban-korbannya, tetapi ia juga akan mencari tahu di mana si korban dikuburkan," ujar seorang wanita yang diyakini Kakashi sebagai Kepala Dreizehn.

"I-itu..."

"Dan dia adalah orang terakhir yang berada di pemakaman."

**Kuis 2: Apa motif Neji memberikan pisau lipat kepada Naruto? **

Pertanyaan penting :

Apakah masih ada Typo?

Bagaimana tanggapan dan pendapat Anda tentang fic ini?

Lanjutkan atau tidak dilanjutkan?

Catatan : Madara bukan Tobi. Dreizehn artinya tiga belas.

~ Apa yang kalian lihat belum tentu kenyataan. Apa yang kalian dengar belum tentu kebenaran. Apa yang kalian lakukan belum tentu biasa-biasa saja. ~


End file.
